


20 Bucks Beilschmidt

by Madeline_Canada_Williams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, operationpecan based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Canada_Williams/pseuds/Madeline_Canada_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary believes that Prussia is gay and tries to prove it. Based on operationpecan's "20 Bucks Beilschmidt" video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Bucks Beilschmidt

Gilbert and Elizabeta were hanging out one day. Neither of them had anything important going on, so they decided to spend it together. Gilbert took a can of soda out of his backpack and gave it to Liz.

"So, Prussia, are you hanging out with Francis and Antonio later on?"

"Yeah. Probably." He took out his own drink and opened it. 

"You guys ever do threesomes?" Gilbert looked at her in shock.

"Vhat the hell, Liz?"

"I am just curious."

 

Later on, they made it back to Liz's place. Prussia played a game on his phone while Liz was writing down some random notes on a slip of paper. Every now and again, she would peek at Gilbert. He's gay, she thought. She just had to find a way to get him to admit it.

"So, Kiku and I were thinking about starting a yaoi blog, where we take pictures of our friends. You should help us with that." He didn't look up from his phone, but still answered. 

"Yeah. Cool." He just then looked up to see her tapping her fingers together in an almost evil villain type of way. He gave her a "What are you doing?" look.

"Nothing." She stopped and went back to writing her notes. Gilbert, shrugging that off, went back to his game on his phone. He decided not to question it much, knowing that the Hungarian woman was always a bit weird and eccentric. He had no idea what she was planning next.

 

A few weeks later, Liz asked Gilbert to hang out again. Not having anything better to do, he decided, "Why not?" It was a warm sunny day, so they went to the park. Liz decided to wear a bikini top and shorts. Gilbert wore shorts and a shirt that read "Why I'm Single" and a list of options. The box at the bottom that was checked off read "Dick too big. Might kill someone." While they sat on a blanket by the lake, a random guy walked by. Both Gilbert and Liz watched him go by. Liz lowered her sunglasses to get a better look.

"Hmm. He's a hottie." Gilbert shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Putting her sunglasses back on, she returned to her sunbathing. Gilbert was slightly confused at this, but again didn't comment.

 

One day, Gilbert was on his computer when he got a random email from Liz. The subject just said "Take a look at this" with a video attached. He didn't think much of it at first. He figured it was something simple and silly like cat videos. 

"Alright, Liz. Vhat did you send me?" He clicked on the video. He expected anything else but...that! He couldn't even explain what he was looking at. It had to be from Japan's place based on the animation style. There were a bunch of just naked guys doing...things to each other. "Vhat the hell?! Oh nein! Nein!"

The video only got progressively worse as it got more and more graphic. "Halt! Nein! How...how do you even fit three in there?! Is that even possible?!"

He couldn't even put into words anymore. It was just...too much. Gilbert took out his phone to text the woman. "Liz! Vhy?! just vhy?! Ugh! You crazy woman!"

 

Liz and Gilbert were walking around in the park on an outing. After the issue about the video was cleared up, they decided to move on from it.

"So, when was the last time you ever dated someone?" Gilbert shrugged.

"Vhy do you care?"

"I'm just asking." Gilbert had enough of this. He wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he wasn't dumb either. He knew what Liz had been doing, or at least trying to do, over the past few weeks. 

"Liz! I'm not gay!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Sure you're not."

"I'm not!" She put her hands up defensively.

"No, yeah, sure. I believe you, Gil."

"Whatever." Gilbert still wasn't convince that she got it through her head. He knew how thick-headed she could be. It was near impossible to make her change her mind. "I'm not, though. Seriously. I don't..."

"Yes, you are!" 

"Is it the shirt?" He gestured to his attire, which was a white shirt under an open flannel.

"No, no. It's all of this." She gestured over his entire body.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Yeah." Gilbert couldn't understand why she refused to believe he was straight, but he just had to roll with it now. He knew what he was and that was all that mattered.

 

Gilbert was at Rodrich's house playing a video game in his room. He made sure that he always kept a video game in everyone's house, whether he was an invited guest or not. Rodrich was playing his piano, again, and Liz...Liz was wandering somewhere in the house. Gil wasn't sure where she was or what she was doing, but as long as she wasn't on one of her "Gilbert is gay" missions, he was fine. Just then, Liz came in and sat next to him.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you kiss Rodrich." Gilbert paused. He knew what she wanted and what it would prove. But twenty bucks though...

"Show me the money." She took out her wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. Eh, why not? It would at least get her off of him back for a while. He put down his controller and got up.

"Alright. Let's go." Liz got up and followed Gilbert. They went to the living room where Rodrich was playing and writing on some sheet music. Liz stood in the doorway as Gilbert approached the speckled man and leaned on the sofa. "Hey, Specs."

"Hello, Gilbert. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ja, but first you need to stand up and face the awesome me." Rolling his eyes, Rodrich got up from his beloved piano and faced the albino man. The quicker he did, the quicker the Prussian would leave him alone.

"Fine. Now, what..." Before he could finish, Gilbert's lips were on his. It was a quick kiss, but it still caught him off guard. Gilbert then turned to Liz.

"Pay up, bitch!" She gave him the dollar bill. Rodrich was still very confused.

"What? Was that you, as they say, coming out of the closet?"

"Nein. Twenty bucks is twenty bucks." Gilbert then left the room, then Liz stood next to Rodrich.

"He'll figure it out eventually. He just needs a little push." Rodrich felt like he probably didn't want to know what was going on and shook it off.

Bonus (This is not in the original video)

Gilbert was in the park waiting on a bench. He was on his phone to pass the time. Ever since he kissed Rodrich for the twenty bucks, Liz had finally left him alone about him being gay. Now that he had to annoying woman off of his back, things could finally go back to normal. Just then, a young man with blond hair ran up and stopped at the bench.

"Hah! Sorry, I'm late Gil! There was traffic." Gilbert looked up and smiled as he saw Matthew. He bounced off of the bench and picked up the younger nation.

"Birdie!" He spun the young man around and hugged him. Matthew couldn't help but laugh.

"Good to see you too, Gil. Um...can you put me down now?" Gil let go of the young man.

"So, how is mein awesome Birdie today?"

"I'm great. Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course. So, I have an awesome day planned for zhe both of us." They started walking down the path. From behind a tree, a camera snapped a picture of the two young men. Elizabeta smiled.

"I knew it."


End file.
